vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naga (Bakugan)
|-|Naga= |-|Silent Naga= Summary Naga (ナ ー ガ, Nāga) is the main antagonist of the anime series, the fighters of the Battle Bakugan. He is the creator and leader of the Beings of Perdition and the arch-enemy of the six fighters on Earth (Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice). Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 2-C Name: Naga Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Classification: Dragon, White One, Ultimate Bakugan Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can summon weapons and vehicles,Forcefields, Can travel between universes, Can create portals, Elemental Manipulation, Can create life, Reality-Warping (Can merge all six attribute worlds into each other, was merging two separate universes together), Telepathy, Can grant power to others, Power Nullification via Sykuria Shield, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Could fuse together the 6 Bakugan attributed worlds with ease, effectively manipulating their contents), Pocket Universe Creation (When fusing the 6 worlds, new worlds were born as a result of them being mixed together), Durability Negation, Possibly Soul Manipulation (Could enter his hand inside Drago's soul, in an attempt to effectively remove the Infinity Core from him), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected when taking over the Silent Core, which is the source of Negative Energy in the Bakugan Universe and can effectively take over, control and/or corrupt other Humans and Bakugan, such as Fearipper and Preyas), Energy Absorption, Immortality (Type 2), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Image Creation/Projection Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to other low-tier Bakugan, which can create massive hurricanes) | Low Multiverse level with the Silent Core (Was able to manipulate the fabric of the universe of Vestroia, could also merge the galaxy sized Attribute Realms together with ease. Was fusing two separate universes into one casually. Could injure Infinity Drago in this form, and was going to kill Wavern) Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable to other low level Bakugan like Juggernoid, Saurus and Ravenoid, as well as other low level Bakugan) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before, equal to Infinity Drago and is far faster then nearly any other Bakugan in the first season) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Low Multiversal (Could easily merge two universes together, can hurt Infinity Drago) Durability: Large Town level (Comparable to other low-tier Bakugan) | Low Multiverse level with the Silent Core (As Silent Naga, could casually fuse two universes together, and could take hits from Infinity Drago, who is his equal) Stamina: Very high | Extremely high Range: Tens of kilometers (Should be comparable to other low-tier Bakugan) | Low Multiversal (Was fusing two completely separate universes together) Standard Equipment: Ability Cards, Silent Naga also has the Silent Core at all times. Intelligence: Extremely high (Had extensive knowledge on Vestroia as a whole, is a skilled manipulator and fighter) Weaknesses: Arrogant, telepathy is useless in combat, though he can brainwash willing subjects (Note: this will not apply to a versus battle unless the opponent has mental issues or is weak-willed) Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Sykuria Shield:' Nullifies the opponent's ability, but will seemingly fail to block an attack from someone who is his equal or superior. *'Bottom Zero:' Lowers the foe's overall power by a large amount. *'Darkus Riot:' Allows Silent Naga to shoot a powerful energy blast. *'Bakugan Drain:' Allows Silent Naga to essentially devour a Bakugan in order to gain power. *'Silent Down:' Allows Silent Naga to absorb energy based attacks. Key: Naga | Silent Naga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Flowers (Knights of Pen & Paper) Flowers' Profile (Speed was equalized and both were Low 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bakugan Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2